


Flowers for Iris

by FKAErinElric



Series: Friendship's Light [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Big Brother looking after little sister, Flowers, Gen, Hints of Noctis and Iris (I don't ship them but I think Gladio does)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Gladio just wanted to do something to make his sister happy.





	

Gladio flipped through the pages of his book as they were heading towards the Rock of Ravatogh. The sun was slowly dipping behind the mountains indicating the end of the day.

            The group was heading to the nearest camp site. Gladio had heard of this place in Lestallum, the nearby area had that flower that Iris liked.

            While they set up the camp he mulled on this. He loved Iris, but he felt guilty for not being there for her when Insomnia fell. He’s dear sweet little sister was a refugee. He wished he could do something for her. They all had been through so much and he remembered his mental torment thinking about his sister after they found out about the city falling. He knew if the King was dead most likely his father was dead. The shield would die protecting its king. Much like he himself would die for Noctis.

            He proposed to Noctis to get the flower the next morning. It was an easy trip. Noctis suggested he give it to Iris himself. Gladio suggested he did it.

            He knew Iris had feelings for Noctis. Not that it would matter now as he was destined to marry Luna now. But he knew within his heart he would like to see his sister happy and that meant being with the prince then so be it. Noct wasn’t a bad guy after all.

 

            They arrived back in Lestallum; Gladio followed behind Noctis as the prince went to give the flowers to Iris.

            “Iris.” The chosen king started

            Iris turned around to look at him. “Yes Noctis?”

            He held out the flowers. “Umm I thought maybe you might like these.”

            A big broad grin filled her face filling Gladio’s heart with joy. He may not have been able to protect her from the horrors of war, but he could at least do something to bring a smile to her face.

            She hugged Noctis tightly. “Thank you. I umm going to put these in water.” She looked around. “Umm would you like to hang out with me later?”

            Noctis gave her smile. “Sure.”

            “Okay, I’m going to water these and uh I’ll be right back.” She said heading into the hotel

            Noctis gave a smile sigh. “You can come out Gladio.”

            Gladio chuckled. “Knew I was here did ya?”

            “You’re about as discrete as a fart in an elevator.”

            “Harsh Noct.” He said smiling, “Thought we were going to go and find that dog tag for Dave today.”

            The prince shrugged. “Eh it can wait a little longer. Iris really seems happy about that flower.”

            “That’s because you gave it to her.” He said and studied the prince. “If it was me it would have awkward and such.”

            “Things like that are only as awkward as you want them to be.”

            The shield rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, well you wouldn’t understand. You don’t have any siblings.”

            Noctis gave a small smile. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have them.” He looked back to Gladio. “But I got you guys so it’s kind of like having siblings.”

            “I’ll stay close behind you two as you walk through town.” He said changing the subject.

            “Worried I’ll do something to Iris?” he asked with a teasing tone

            Gladio chuckled. “Just doing my job.”

            “You should keep an eye on Prompto, I left him with Vyv he’s probably got use like fifty photo quests by now.”

            Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Nothing wrong with that, Vyv pays well for his photos.”

            “Yeah well I’m not in the mood to climb another volcano or something else as bad for a while.”

            Gladio slinked back into the shadows when Iris emerged from the hotel.

            “Sorry it took so long. I couldn’t find a glass or anything for the flowers.”

            “It’s fine.” The two headed off to the café for lunch.

            Gladio crossed his arms considering following. He shook his head deciding to let them be and set off to find Prompto before he really did take on fifty quests for them.

 


End file.
